Caballeros del verano
by Aeroth
Summary: Los antiguos dioses aún no están acabados.


Sentado sobre la tachuela le di un trozo de pan a Aegon, mi mono. Había conocido al animalillo en un viaje que había realizado a Lys hacía ya algunos años. Le cogí cariño enseguida así que decidí quedármelo y pareció contento con el arreglo, ahora era la mascota de mi batallón. Desde que los señores de Alto Jardín convocaron a sus huestes, habíamos marchado al norte para unirnos al recién proclamado rey de los Baratheon. No obstante por lo que decían los otros soldados íbamos a combatir contra otro rey Baratheon, desde luego las disputas de los reyes son algo incomprensible.

Algo pesado y húmedo me golpeó la cara derribándome de mi asiento.

- Tan dormido como siempre, me sorprende que sigas vivo con lo empanada que eres.

Cuando logre deshacerme de las ropas recién lavadas vi que era Delvin quien me las había lanzado.

- Sabes que con la espada te haría pedazos. - gruñí molesto entre las risotadas de los demás.- Con esa gigantesca hacha de cortar leña ni te me acercarías.

- Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos pero de momento te derrote en el torneo de Puenteamargo.

- Bah me cogiste por sorpresa después de tirarme arena a la cara, no fue un combate justo.

Molesto por lo que había dicho cogí las ropas mojadas y me acerque a la tienda para ponerlas a secar. En ese instante una grave voz surgió del interior

- Ya demostrareis quien tiene valor cuando comiencen los problemas, caballeros del verano.

Intrigado aparte la lona de la entrada y mire al interior.

Ester, un norteño pequeño y mal humorado me miraba con cierta diversión. Entre en la tienda y me senté en mi catre esperando una explicación.

- Torneos, entrenamientos y un par de batallas sin importancia no os hacen guerreros de valía.

- ¿Y tú lo eres?

- Muchacho yo combatí con Lord Stark en la rebelión de Robert, fui mercenario en las ciudades libres y combatí al terror blanco en el muro. - una sonrisa apareció en su rostro enmarcado por canas.- Pero que esto último quede entre nosotros.

- ¿Fuiste un cuervo? ¿No ejecutan a aquellos que rompen el juramento? - inquirí sorprendido.

- Solo si te cogen. Hazme caso no te enojes por lo que esos puedan decir, cuando tengáis problemas de verdad entenderás lo que te digo.

Refunfuñe por lo bajo todavía molesto mientras salía a buscar a Aegon. En ese momento no era consciente de cuan cierto era que éramos caballeros del verano, más tarde recordaría esos felices momentos con cierta desesperación.

_**Tiempo más tarde**_

- ! CORRE¡ ! VAMOS NO TE PARES DELVIN¡

Vi como mi amigo trataba infructuosamente de salir del ventisquero, apartando trabajosamente la nieve. No obstante fue en vano. Vimos como una hoja azulada, como hielo, le surgía del pecho haciendo que la nieve de alrededor se tornase carmesí.

Unas manos me golpearon sacándome de la parálisis que me había entrado.

- Venga maldita sea, antes de que nos conviertan en uno de esos cubitos andantes! - me gruño Oster.

A trompicones retomamos el camino tratando de poner espacio entre nosotros y esas criaturas infernales.

Hacía casi dos meses que estábamos en el muro y yo aún no me había acostumbrado al frio. Tras la muerte de Renly, mi batallón fue uno de los pocos que se pasó al bando de Stannis y después de sobrevivir a la masacre del Aguasnegras aquí estábamos, pudriéndonos en este agujero infernal que llaman norte.

Cuando ya sentía las piernas agarrotadas y notaba como las fuerzas me abandonaban, Oster propuso que descansásemos.

- Esta anocheciendo y esa pequeña cueva de ahí nos dará un buen cobijo.

- Vale, recogeré la leña que pueda para encender un fuego.

De unos árboles congelados cercanos logre arrancar unas ramas y llevarlas hasta el refugio. Dentro Oster trataba de tapar la entrada con las capas de los muertos. Encendimos la hoguera y tiritando nos pegamos a ella para intentar entrar en calor. 20 hombres salimos del muro en la expedición en busca de supervivientes pero solo encontramos una muerte con ojos azules, ya solo quedábamos 2.

- Ciertamente éramos caballeros del verano - le dije al norteño con una triste sonrisa.

- Tu ya no muchacho, aguantaste el tipo frente al fuego valyrio y esos cabrones blanquitos, no muchos son tan duros como tú.

- Pero Delvin, Darion, Arath... Todos murieron.

- La mayoría de los que llegaron hasta aquí ya no eran caballeros del verano, murieron con valor... Aunque por una causa inútil.

- ¿No crees que podamos pararles?

- Es imposible muchacho, por cada uno de nosotros ellos tienen a 40 de esos engendros. Ahora duerme mañana será un día duro.

- Despiértame para la segunda guardia.

Me tumbe en la gélida tierra con el manto como estera y me sumí en un intranquilos sueño.

Noté como Oster me zarandeaba y me despeje rápidamente. Vi que la hoguera estaba apagada y que el viejo soldado me hacia señas para guardase el silencio. Al otro lado de las capas oí unos ruidos extraños. Entonces lo entendí de golpe, nos habían encontrado. Con la determinación de quien sabe que va a morir apreté el emblema de R'hllor que llevaba al cuello y empuñe la espada.

- Mira parece que se han ido.- dijo Oster.

Con cautela salimos de nuestro refugio improvisado y vimos que en efecto no había nada en las cercanías.

- Alejémonos.- dije

Sin decir nada más corrimos todo lo rápido que pudimos en dirección sur, hacia el muro, hacia la salvación. Aun así parecía que las suerte no nos sonreía, cuando ya veíamos el muro a lo lejos, empezaron a aparecer los cadáveres. Al principio solo vimos a uno de lejos que no nos prestó atención pero poco a poco comenzaron a surgir más de entre los árboles y la neblina. Nos fueron rodeando y empujándonos hacia la espesura, hacia el interior, hacia la muerte. Llegamos a un claro y en él nos refugiamos. Los cadáveres rodearon el lugar y entonces los vimos. Blancos, delgados y con unos brillantes ojos azules. Empuñaban espadas de hielo y nos miraban desde sus monturas con expresión de desprecio.

Moriré peleando maldita sea – dijo Oster. – fue un placer conocerte muchacho.

Antes de que yo pudiese decir nada se lanzó contra ellos con furia. El más bajo de los seres le plantó cara y tras un breve intercambio de estocadas el norteño se desplomo sobre la nieve. El ser avanzó hacia mí con el arma ensangrentada apuntándome y yo atemorizado retrocedí hasta que mi espalda tocó con el tronco de un árbol. Justo cuando estaba a menos de 2 m se detuvo y adoptó una expresión que me pareció de sorpresa. Entonces me di cuenta de que el medallón con la llama que pendía de mi cuello estaba brillando, esperanzado lo blandí ante la criatura a modo de escudo. El ser, para mi sorpresa, me lo arrancó del cuello y lo sostuvo en alto. De la mano azulada salió un poco de humo y al abrirla el símbolo cayó al suelo congelado.

Tu… dios…no…tiene…poder…aquí.

Su voz era profunda y ronca, como si viniese del interior de una caverna. Ahora aterrorizado me pegue más contra el tronco del árbol esperando la inminente estocada. Solo que esta nunca llegó. Cuando abrí los ojos temblando vi como las siluetas se perdían en la niebla. Noté como algo me resbalaba por el hombro y muy despacio me gire para ver que era. El árbol contra el que me apoyaba era un arciano, en el tronco se veía el rostro de un anciano. Por los ojos savia roja rezumaba lentamente, eso era lo que me cubría los hombros. De rodillas caí ante el árbol al comprender que R'hllor podía tener poder en el sur pero el norte, tierra fría, agresiva e inhóspita aun pertenecía a los antiguos dioses; esos de los que yo apenas sabía nada. No obstante lo que más miedo me daba era pensar por qué esos dioses extraños para mi habían decidido salvarme la vida.

Qué me pedirían a cambio…


End file.
